The disclosure relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to ceramic matrix composite (CMC) turbine engine vanes.
CMCs have been proposed for the cooled stationary vanes of gas turbine engines. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,046 of Morrision et al.
The high thermal loading on the vanes results in configurations with thin shells to minimize thermal stress, in particular, inter-laminar tensile stress. The thin shell works well to control the thermal stress, but it also leads to high mechanical stress resulting from the pressure differential between the shell interior and the external gas flow.
Whereas the external hot gas pressure drops sharply from the leading edge to the trailing edge, the internal cooling air pressures stay nearly constant. This creates a large pressure difference through the shell. The pressure difference causes the shell to bulge, especially on the suction side. The pressure difference causes both inter-laminar tensile stress and axial stress. These stresses may exceed design maxima, particularly, at the leading edge.
One mechanism for strengthening the shell involves spanwise tensile ribs or webs that connect the pressure side and suction side of the shell. These ribs help to carry part of the pressure loading and prevent the vane from bulging. Although they can be easily provided in all-metal vanes, manufacturing CMC ribs as integral parts of the shell is difficult. Furthermore, high tensile stress is likely to develop between the relatively cold ribs and hot shells, making such a construction less feasible.
To improve the resistance to mechanical loading, the shell thickness can be increased. This, unfortunately, drives up the thermal stress. Therefore there is an optimal wall thickness that gives the lowest combined stress. For highly loaded vanes, the stress could still be above design limits and other means to control the stress is necessary.
Yet another way to lower the stress is by increasing the smallest bend radius at the leading edge. A larger bend radius would reduce stress concentration factor and thus lower the stress. However, the external airfoil profile is optimized for best aerodynamic performance and could be highly sensitive to any changes. As a result, only the internal radius can be increased and the available amount of stress reduction is limited.